Support
by xLuvStruckIdiot
Summary: Set after the Governor leaves and the people of Woodbury come to the prison.Just a lemon with an OC Alexis and Carl.There aren't a lot of sexual Carl stories so I wrote one.I don't know if this is just going to be a oneshot or a story.I honestly do not know.It depends on the feed back.OKAY SO IT WONT PUBLISH RIGHT ON FF SO I'LL LINK IT ON MY PROFILE


"I believe you."

The young boy turned to his brunette company.

"You're the only one."His soft whisper still reached the girls ears.

She turned her whole body towards his,gently cupping his chin forcing his blue eyes to meet her brown ones.

"You can't just keep pushing people away dad,he believed stuck up for you against -"She was cut off by the soft yet firm pressure of Carl's lips.

"I know."He murmured against her hands reached for the back of her head pulling her closer.

Their lips grew in a heated battle as Carl's hands slipped lower,gently brushing her breast until they found her tangled her hands in his hair tugging and rubbing as they adjusted so she sat straddling his lap tenderly grinding her hips against his.

"God Alexis."

His moans were soft and sent tingles down Alexis' abdomen to her grinded harder into his now forming erection moaning at the feeling of unzipped her sweater and threw it to the floor.

His hands rubbed her hips lightly,grabbing the bottom of her shirt lifting it in an undeniable arched her back helping him unclasp her shivered as the cool air hit her already hard nipples.

She swiftly took off his sweater and grabbed her breast kneading them and occasionally rubbing her hard moaned loudly at the feeling of his rough hands on her chest.

He picked her up and dropped the both of them to the floor where the two continued.

The lot kicked off their shoes and socks while continuing hands snuck down to her jeans,unbuttoning and pulling down the helped her pull them off and got up to take off his own.

Alexis' hand went in between the pair and gripped his member pumping him up and down over his boxer shorts,His grunting sent pleasure to her privates causing her to release her own moans.

He pushed her hands away from his erection and began to rub her getting tired of the fabric blocking his ministrations he grasped the elastic of her panties and pulled down.

He pushed her hands away from his erection and began to rub her getting tired of the fabric blocking his ministrations he grasped the elastic of her panties and pulled down.

"How wet are you for me?"

Alexis' heartbeat quickened and her breath hitched at his vulgar yet delicious words.

As he spread her legs he moaned at the sight of her core leaking her own juices on the fingers trailed down her body to her pointer finger dragged lazily across her stopped at her clit,firmly circling and rubbing.

"Agh Carl."She was a whimpering mess underneath hadn't even fucked her yet and she was going loved that about loved looking at her face as he pleasured looked like an angel.

His finger dipped into her tight hole feeling how wet she pumped his middle finger in and out of was whimpering and was getting increasingly hard by each second.

He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed down his groaned at the empty feeling and looked up at Carl.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear,"I'm going to fuck you so hard."

She threw her head back and placed himself at her entrance and shoved his member into her teens moaned.

Carl began to thrust in and was getting impatient,he said he was going to fuck her hard,well when was he?

"Harder Carl,please baby."

He complied and began to ram harshly into lifted her legs to go on top of his new angle was heaven to was reaching a spot that made her insides jolt.

Carl thrusted harder and harder trying to find brought his hand down to rub Alexis' clit knowing he was going to finish soon.

Alexis thrusted up to meet Carl's own was going to cum soon,she could feel it.

Carl felt her tighten around his gave a final thrust and slumped on top of his were heavily breathing and coming off their high.

Even if the world was shit and they both felt completely lost,at least they had each other.

A/N:If this looks like I didn't write it properly then please message me.I think it's my sisters laptop that's been acting kinda weird so if there are are weird sentences and such then PM you.


End file.
